Democratic Earth Front
The Democratic Earth Front or simply '''DEF '''was an anti-imperialist organization that virulently opposed the Terran Empire. It was founded in 12,022 in New Caledonia by French who sought to undermine the Terran Empire, and Australians who sought to overthrow the Terran Empire. Initially it undertook peaceful protests against the Empire, however they soon realised their organisation was having no impact. This drastically changed in 12,024 when they were thrust into the spotlight after the Launch Day Attack, becoming classified as a dangerous terrorist organisation. From this point forward they terrorized the Empire, attacking politicians, military personnel, police, imperial property and much more. Hundreds of DEF cells were rooted out and their members tried, with an overwhelming number executed, but to this day they persist. History Foundation In 12,022 on the French island of New-Caledonia off the eastern coast of Australia, Australian Hannah Ockerson married French Colin Alméras. Initially it was a 'green card' marriage to allow Hannah to leave Australia and be granted New Caledonian citizenship, but as the Terran Empire expanded and clashed with European ideologies, New Caledonia, like its French brethren, virulently opposed Australia and the Terran Empire. Hannah and Colin's ideologies aligned, they hated the Empire, and all it stood for, they formed the DEF as a peaceful protesting group. But their protests went unheard in Canberra and throughout Australia. When Hannah heard that a barge would be headed to space to deliver Captain Wilde to his spaceship, she knew it was the opportunity they needed to strike at the Empire. Colin agreed and they found a man who was willing to sacrifice himself for the cause. Terrorism The first act of terrorism that brought the DEF into the public sphere was the Launch Day Attack on the 18th of March 12,024, when DEF terrorists attacked a barge on its way to the Earth Orbital Station. The attack destroyed the barge, killing eight people, including Captain Wilde of the TSS Fortuna, and Director Neilson of the Terran Space Agency. This incident thrust the organisation into the spotlight, and though the perpetrator of this incident was caught, tried and executed, the DEF only increased their attacks after this. The second major terrorist attack perpetrated by the DEF was an attack on a train transporting materials and parts for the construction of the Mars colony ship in 12,025, this was known as the Mars Derailment. Two people were killed, another eighty injured, and 60% of the materials and parts on the train were rendered unusable. The DEF is known to have perpetrated numerous assassination attempts on the Emperor and other high ranking officials within the Terran Empire. The DEF also claims responsibility for the assassination of the Emperor and his wife, though imperial investigations have failed to find any concrete links. Eradication Reformation Funding The DEF sources its funding from the European Union, the former United States of America and numerous corporations seeking to undermine the Terran Empire. However these funds have never officially been linked back to the EU and US, only to certain corporations within them and outside of them. Goals The primary goal of the DEF is to undermine, harass and oppose Terran Empire rule, specifically the Emperor himself. They primarily focus on Australia and the United Kingdom, rarely operating within its other territories, as they view that as occupied territory. Violent opposition has become the central focus of the DEF, committing acts of terrorism throughout Australia, the United Kingdom and in space. The DEF, as of 12,044, is responsible for 1,343 civilian deaths, 201 military deaths, 2 billion worth of damage and Structure President Chief Commander Second Commander Category:Organization Category:Terrorist Category:Anti-Imperialist Category:Democratic Earth Front Category:Oppostiion Category:DEF